Grand pas, gros problèmes
by Neyane
Summary: Bon, je ne savais pas trop où placer cette fic entre La Quête d'Ewilan et Le Pacte des Marchombres vu que je reprend le contexte de Gwendalavir mais aucun personnage de Pierre. Enfin, enjoy quand même! ;


**Chapitre 1**

-Un Ts'lich? Impossible!

-Pourtant, les traces ne laissent pas la place au doute. Aucun insecte n'est assez grand pour infliger de tels dégâts et je reconnais les marques.

-Mais... Qui te dis qu'ici, ils n'en ont pas?

-Euh... Ney, je te rappelle quand même que j'ai passé plusieurs années ici, assez pour savoir que les principaux prédateurs de ce monde ne sont pas des insectes. Enfin si, les moustiques tuent en transmettant des maladies. Bon, pas les plus gros alors.

-Ah ah... ça donne envie de te faire confiance tiens...

-Oh c'est bon! D'ailleurs, si j'avais rien dit, je suis sûre que tu n'y aurais même pas pensé!

-Eh, c'est toi la spécialiste de ce monde, pas moi!

On aurait pu se chamailler encore longtemps comme ça, sauf que voilà. On avait un cadavre sous le nez, et... il ne donnait pas franchement envie de le contempler. C'est pourtant ce que fit Alphéa, sans haut le cœur contrairement à moi. Parce que honnêtement, c'était un vrai massacre. Je préfère encore vous éviter les détails, ça tranquillisera vos nuit, croyez-moi!

-Bon, t'a fini? Imagine que quelqu'un rapplique!

-Oui, la police ne devrait pas tarder.

-Euh... la police?

-Oui. Ils s'occupent de faire régner l'ordre dans les différents pays de ce monde et mènent l'enquête en cas de meurtre et d'autres crimes dans le style.

-Ah. Heureusement qu'on a pas ça chez nous ou alors ils seraient surchargés! Entre les victimes de pillards, les règlements de compte, la guerre, les prédateurs...

-Imagine un peu à Al-Far, sourit Alphéa.

-Ah ouais, dur! Bon, on peut y aller alors?

-Oui, ça ira. Je suis à peu près sûr de moi, il s'agit bien d'un Ts'lich.

Elle se leva et fit mine de s'en aller. Je la retint sans pouvoir cacher ma surprise.

-Attend!

-Attend quoi? C'est pas toi qui voulait t'en aller?

-Si si, mais... Si les policiers, comme tu dis, tombent sur ça...

-T'inquiète pas va. Et puis c'est pas notre problème. Il n'est pas sensé y avoir de Ts'lich ici, c'est vrai, mais on est pas sensées y être non plus.

J'allais protester lorsque j'entendis un bruit aigu et répétitif au loin. Les yeux d'Alphéa s'agrandirent.

-La police! Bon, faut vraiment mettre les voiles maintenant.

-Je te suis.

On s'est mise à courir à bonne allure jusqu'à ne plus entendre le bruit des sirènes comme avait dit Alphéa. Un bruit très désagréable selon moi.

# . # . # . # . #

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

La porte de l'Académie s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer un flot d'élèves. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à voir Alphéa au milieu du troupeau, accompagnée d'autres étudiants.

-Eh! Criais-je pour attirer son attention. Alphéa, par ici!

En me voyant, elle sourit, salua ses camarades et s'empressa de me rejoindre.

-Salut Neyane! Tu m'attends depuis longtemps?

-Une heure ou deux... Je plaisante, à peine une minute. Ça s'est bien passé?

-Super! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir la chance d'étudier là!

-Vu l'ampleur de ton don, ça me paraît quand même le minimum...

L'adolescente sourit, de ce sourire mystérieux qu'elle abordait quand elle cachait quelque chose.

-A vrai dire, je ne leur ai pas tout raconté...

Je m'en doutais. Les dessinateurs capables de faire un pas sur le côté étaient déjà rares, ceux qui faisaient le grand pas encore plus. Alphéa faisait parti de ceux là, mais n'avait pas envie que cela se sache. Je me demandais pourquoi elle le cachait à ses professeurs, qui finiraient bien par le découvrir ou savaient déjà qu'elle en était capable, mais d'un autre côté, je la comprenais. Je sais, je suis aussi bizarre qu'elle.

-On va boire quelque chose chez moi? Proposa Alphéa.

-Avec plaisir!

Nous sommes parties côtes à côtes dans les rues d'Al-Jeit. Comme toujours, la capitale offrait ses merveilles aux passants. Lever la tête suffisait pour s'émerveiller devant les passerelles arachnéennes qui se croisaient au-dessus des maisons tandis que des tours vertigineuses s'élevaient ça et là. Y'a pas à dire, Al-Jeit, c'est une ville magnifique.

Je suppose que je dois profiter du trajet pour vous expliquer quelques petites choses. Moi, vous l'aurez deviné, c'est Neyane. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez pensez, je ne suis pas une Alavirienne mais une Haïnouke, une Fille du Vent si vous préférez. Vous ne voyez pas de quoi je veux parler? Vous voyez la mer des Brumes? Eh bien de l'autre côté, il y a le désert Ourou, et encore quelques kilomètres avant l'Échine du Serpent puis les plaines Souffles. C'est là qu'on vit avec mon peuple, sur de gigantesques navires à roue. Sa secoue tellement à bord qu'on a tous développé un équilibre et une habileté à rendre bon nombre de guerriers jaloux. Alphéa s'y est rendue par accident par un pas sur le côté. Sur mon navire, on l'a vu, jeune fille seule au milieu de l'immensité, alors on s'est arrêtés pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là. On a eu du mal à la croire quand elle nous a dit qu'elle c'était retrouvée là sans savoir comment, mais comme j'ai depuis longtemps envie de découvrir le monde, je l'ai accompagnée. J'ai quitté ma famille avec un sérieux pincement au cœur et je l'ai suivie dans sa découverte de cette partie de notre monde jusqu'à ce que, sans prévenir, elle nous amène à Gwendalavir, son pays à elle. Là, je me suis peu à peu intégrée à ce nouveau système de fonctionnement, même si je préfère toujours notre vie sur nos bateaux à roues. Comme Alphéa avait, avec son pas sur le côté, révélé des talents de dessinatrice dont elle avait conscience depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne maîtrisait toujours pas, elle avait décidé de s'inscrire à l'Académie des dessinateurs. Comme aujourd'hui était son premier jour, j'ai tenu à l'attendre à la sortie. On se connait depuis seulement quelques mois, mais je me sens déjà très proche d'elle.

On était presque arrivées lorsque tout a basculé.

# . # . # . # . #

Alphéa ne racontait sa journée, l'air vraiment très contente de celle-ci, lorsqu'un bruit m'a alerté. Je lui ai fait signe de se taire, mais elle était trop plongée dans son récit pour y faire attention, alors je l'ai bâillonnée de ma main pour qu'elle comprenne. Au loin, j'entendais des cris et le bruit de lames qui s'entrechoquent.

-Viens!

Alphéa ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu es folle? Et s'il s'agit de malfrats?

-Il y a des chances, en effet, mais si tu veux, attend moi chez toi, répliquais-je en fonçant vers la source du bruit.

Je m'étais mise à courir, tentant de faire une approche discrète. Des pas derrière moi m'indiquèrent que mon amie ne se décidait pas à m'abandonner. Cela me fit plaisir, même si je commençais aussi à me sentir coupable. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait d'aller au devant d'un probable danger? Ça ne me ressemblait pourtant pas, d'autant plus que les Haïnouks ne sont pas des guerriers.

Je tournais au coin d'une rue et m'arrêtais aussitôt, manquant d'être bousculée par Alphéa qui me suivait de près. Quelques mètres devant moi, un homme en combattait cinq autres et réussissait l'exploit de les tenir à distance, mais il s'épuisait à vue d'oeil.

-Alphéa, tu peux faire quelque chose?

Elle me fit non de la tête au moment où un des assaillants remarquait notre présence. En poussant un hurlement, il se rua vers nous en agitant son arme, une épée d'une longueur démesurée. D'un commun accord et sans nous regarder, Alphéa et moi fîmes volte-face tandis qu'un second homme suivait le chemin du premier et se lançait à nos trousses.

# . # . # . # . #

Plusieurs fois, on a cru les semer, d'autant qu'on pensait qu'ils finiraient par abandonner. Après tout, nous n'étions pas vraiment concernées par l'affrontement, même si on avait comme qui dirait un peu déboulé au mauvais moment. Hélas, on s'est soudain retrouvées acculées bêtement dans une ruelle tandis qu'un des types, plus endurant que son comparse, s'approchait avec un sourire mauvais. J'étais complètement hors d'haleine, et Alphéa aussi. Nous n'aspirions qu'à nous reposer, et nous n'étions pas franchement en état de nous défendre. Sauf que voilà, il y avait encore l'autre gugus là... Soudain, il a bondit vers nous en braillant. Sans réfléchir, j'ai sauté sur le côté, entraînant Alphéa avec moi...

...et je me suis cognée dans un mur gris aussi dur que de la roche. Comme j'étais devant mon amie, j'ai tout pris et j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait fracassé le crâne. Penser que je m'étais cogné moi-même ne faisait qu'empirer mon mal de crâne. Quelle idiote... Du sang coula devant mes yeux pendant que je titubais, stupéfaite, mais je fini par me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Les bruits, les odeurs, même l'endroit était différent. Je me tournais vers Alphéa, qui paraissait aussi surprise que moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang?

Elle paraissait angoissée, mais pas de l'angoisse de quelqu'un qui se demande ce qui a bien pu se passer. Plutôt le type d'angoisse qu'on a quand on sait quel est le problème, mais qu'on ignore comment le résoudre.

-Oh non! A-t-elle fait.

-Oh non quoi? Tu m'expliques?

-On est passées dans l'autre monde, m'avoua-t-elle, penaude. Ça m'est déjà arrivé, j'y suis restée bloquée pendant quelques années avant de réussir à faire marche arrière.

J'ouvris tout grand les yeux.

-Tu... je... on... quoi?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer lorsque son regard tomba sur mon visage et le sang qui y coulait. Elle s'affola aussitôt.

-Mais... tu saignes!

-C'est rien, me suis cognée comme une idiote... Fait pas cette tête, c'est normal, la tête, ça saigne toujours beaucoup.

Elle allait répondre, mais un cri lui coupa la parole. Un cri horrible de détresse et de douleur. Je me raidis et mon regard croisa celui d'Alphéa. La dernière fois qu'on est allé voir ce qui ne nous regardais pas, il est arrivé ce que vous savez. Aucune de nous n'était donc chaude pour aller voir ce qui se passait, mais vu la situation, je n'étais pas sûre qu'on ai le choix...


End file.
